Crisis!
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: Sakura has moved to Suna for her job as a medic teacher, she also moved because her best friend Temari lives thier, but what happens when sparks fly between Sakura and Temari's brother, Gaara? GaaraxSakura
1. Dreams of Love

**A/n: Arigato to all those who liked and reviewed my last story, now this is my new story it's going to be awesome and yes it will be another GaaraxSakura fic!**

**Gaara: **great…

**Me:** what's your problem? get up on the wrong side of the bed…lol

**Gaara:** (twitch) and you say I'm mean

**Me:** I'm sorry Gaara…I didn't mean to be so…mean lol

**Gaara:** there you go with that 'lol' crap again

**Me:** wow you are really pissed

**Gaara:** so…

**Me:** well what is it?

**Gaara:** well…it's boring here when you go to school

**Me:** Oh…that's it

**Gaara:** what do you mean that's it, I just get lonely

**Me:** well then do I have a surprise for you!

**Gaara:** what?

**Me:** close your eyes

**Gaara:** ok, now what?

**Sakura:** Hi, Gaara-kun

**Gaara:** Sakura?

**Sakura: **hi

**Me:** HEY! He's my Gaara-kun!

**Sakura:** you wish…

**Me:** (jaw drop) your both mean

**Gaara and Sakura:** ya got that right!

**Me:** (Anime tears) read and review please!

**Crisis!**

Knock, knock, Gaara, the new Kazekage looked up from his work he hadn't expected anyone today, "come in" he said, the door opened with a loud creek.

"Hello Gaara-sama, I'm here to get my new house keys" Sakura stated, walking in and sitting in a chair in front of him.

He just stared at her, "um…Gaara-sama is something wrong?" she asked getting up and feeling his forehead, he woke from his gaze, "I'm fine" he huffed out.

She laughed, he looked at her, there was nothing funny, 'what a weird girl' he thought, **'a hot weird girl' **Shukaku put in.

'What?' Gaara thought, 'stupid demon' "Gaara-sama are you sure you're ok you're spacing out" Sakura looked worried.

"Call me Gaara" he sat back, "what?" Sakura looked puzzled, "Oh…ok Gaara" she smiled.

She had a very bright smile he thought, the doors opened again both looked back Temari was there, "sorry, I didn't think you'd get here so early" Temari panted it was obvious that she just ran there.

"I'm sorry Sakura but your house won't be ready for another two days" Temari sighed.

Temari and Sakura had become the best of friends somehow, "Oh…Temari my 19th birthday is in two days!" Sakura exclaimed, as it stuck her.

"Really! We will have to have a big party I'll send letters to Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Naruto!" Temari said happily.

"Naruto is already here" Gaara interrupted their moment, they both looked at him, he realized the question on their faces, he let out a sigh "Naruto is here on a 5 month mission in training some of our students"

"Well, Sakura you can stay at our house if you wish too, since your house is not ready yet" Temari smiled.

"What?" Gaara looked at them, "only if it's ok with you Gaara" Sakura blushed, he turned around in his chair not facing them anymore, "I don't care" he huffed.

He only turned around only because he wanted to hide the tiny blush that arose on his face, he didn't understand why, but he did.

Both the girls jumped up and down, "ok Sakura we'll also have your birthday at our house a big party," Temari squealed "I'll go send the letters now"

"Umm…Gaara" Sakura muttered, he turned around he thought she left with Temari, "I was wondering if you would like to come?" she quickly said.

He was shocked, "why" he asked, "well because, I just thought," she stopped in midsentence, this annoyed him, "well I would like it if you came" she said, she was a little pink.

"ok, sure" he said still confused at the situation, "great!" she said then running out of the office, 'what a weird women' he thought again.

Gaara walked home it was around dusk the sun was setting, 'what a long day' he thought annoyed.

He opened the door and smelt the smell of burning, and then he heard to female voices, "Temari, you burned it- I didn't mean to- I know you didn't mean to but you even burned the salad…somehow"

Gaara walked into the kitchen, where all the commotion was coming from, "Oh, Gaara, I'm sorry but it seems we will only be having desert tonight" Sakura said holding up a beautiful chocolate cake.

"Chocolate cake" Kankaro said popping out of nowhere, he got his finger and got some icing, "hey, I think Gaara should get first piece, since he just got back from work" Sakura snapped at him.

"But you can have second piece" Sakura smiled, Sakura cut the cake and distributed the pieces, they all took a bit, "Oh my god! This is the greatest thing I've ever tasted" Kankuro exclaimed.

Temari walked Sakura to her room; Sakura unpacked said good-night to Temari, and headed off to bed.

Sakura shot up, "what a horrible dream" Sakura said feeling her forehead, she was sweating, she went to the bathroom to wash her face, and then headed downstairs for a drink of water.

She walked out of the kitchen with the glass of water, "can't sleep" she heard someone say, then she saw Gaara sitting in front of the TV.

She smiled, "I guess not" she sat beside him, "would you like some water?" she offered, he nodded, she handed him her glass, "I'll get another glass" she said.

"Wait" he said she looked at him, then a glass came out carried by sand, it handed Sakura the other glass, "thanks" she smiled.

"So why are you awake?" he asked, still not making eye contact, "I just had a bad dream" she said lying back, he slightly glanced at her.

"I hope you don't mind" she broke the silence, "don't mind what?" he finally turned to face her, "that I'll be staying in your house a while"

"No, its fine" he said unable to take his pale green eyes of her beautiful forest green orbs.

They were soon just watching TV, when he felt something on his shoulder, he looked over and found that Sakura had fallen asleep, she soon fell on Gaara's lap, he was freaking out.

This was the most awkward moment of his life, he looked down at the sleeping girl, he gulped as she hugged him around his stomach area, he was about to wake her when, "Naruto leave me alone I want to spend time with the most wonderful person in the world" she muttered in her sleep.

'Probably that Uchiha' he thought with disgust, "who you ask? Why it's Gaara-kun" she giggled.

He froze he picked her up bridal style, and walked up to her room, 'what was that?' he kept asking himself, he entered her room, and placed her on the bed.


	2. Something's Bugging Gaara

The next morning was Friday and he decided to take off work, he had been working way too much, he was eating cereal, when Sakura walked in, "Hi, Gaara" she said sleepily.

He stared at her did she remember anything about last night, he hoped not, "oh! Gaara thanks for bringing me to my room last night, I'm sorry I fell asleep on you"

"It's ok I didn't expect you to make it anyway" he said getting up and putting the bowl into the sink.

"Gaara" Sakura paused, he looked at her, "I had a dream last night and I was told I talk during my sleep, did I say anything?" she asked, 'god if he knows I dream of him he'll think I'm a total freak'

"No" he lied, "ok good" she smiled, "well Temari and I are going shopping for the party, would you like to come?" she waited for his answer.

"No" he said walking out of the kitchen, "I'm going to train with Kankuro, today" Gaara said, "What!" Kankuro said popping out of nowhere again.

'That is really creepy how he does that' Sakura thought, she went upstairs and got dressed, she came downstairs, "about time" Temari smiled.

"Sorry" Sakura beamed, "you seam happy" Temari said looking at her with what's-going-on-that-I-don't-know-yet look, "what?" Sakura smiled.

"Don't what me" Temari smirked, "something happened and you better tell me"

Sakura turned red, "oh my god! What happened?" Temari squealed, sitting Sakura on the couch beside her.

"Well last night I talked with Gaara a little" Sakura blushed, "annnnnnd" Temari said not able to wait any longer, "and I fell asleep, and he took me up to my room" Sakura giggled.

"Oh my god! Really?" Temari said happily, Sakura nodded, "now lets go get those decorations, its tomorrow" Sakura said getting up.

At the training grounds…

"Hi Gaara" an obnoxious blonde yelled, Gaara looked up, "hi Naruto" he replied, Kankuro nodded, "Naruto would you like to train with me?" Gaara questioned.

"Yea!" Naruto quickly said a smile on his face, "I'll finally beat my best friend" he laughed, Gaara smiled a you-wish smile.

Gaara and Naruto had also become great friends, and Naruto still liked Sakura, but she only liked him in a brotherly way.

Kankuro went and sat under a tree and watched the 'training' or as Temari like to say, "You guys just want to see who can kill the other first"

At the Suna market…

Temari and Sakura walked their hands full of bags filled with who knows what, "Sakura I think we have enough stuff" Temari smiled, "yea I think your right" she returned the gesture.

Temari took out the keys and unlocked the house, 'more like mansion' thought Sakura; they walked into the kitchen and placed down all the bags.

They went into the living room, "Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped on her, Gaara twitched at this, 'why am I acting like this' he asked himself, 'it's not like I like her or anything'

"GET OFF ME NARUTO!" Sakura yelled punching him, "ouch" Temari put in, "Sakura-chan will you please go out with me?" Naruto pleaded, "No" she sighed, "but Sakura-chan, you don't like Sasuke-teme anymore, why not"

"Naruto I already told you, your more of a brother figure to me" she smiled, Naruto took her hand "please Sakura-chan, give me a chance I promise I will be your everything" Naruto said romantically.

Sakura blushed, then sighed, "Naruto…" for some reason Gaara was becoming very angry at this, "Gaara are you ok?" Temari interrupted, they all looked at Gaara, he immediately turned around to hide the slight blush, "I'm fine" he spat out and walked up stairs.

Sakura followed him up to his room, she stood at the door wondering weather to knock or not, she decided not to knock he would just tell her to go away.

She opened the door slowly; she walked in the gigantic room and saw him on the bed with his shirt off.

She turned deep red, she noticed his eyes were closed,' he must be meditating' it came to thought.

She walked up to him, he did not notice her, she looked down at his handsome features, she picked up her hand and caressed his face, then his hand shot up and grabbed hers by the wrist.

"What are you doing?" he sat up, "I'm sorry" she quickly said; "I was just…" she trailed off.

He pulled her down and she fell on the bed, he got on top of her, he leaned in, she thought he was going to kiss her, but he lowered his mouth to her ear, "you know Sakura, for some strange reason, I can't kill you, there is no blood lust I get" he whispered, "you confuse me" he admitted, "you confuse me too" she replied.

He lifted his head up he was now facing her, "now Sakura, I have one more question" he stated smiling, "what?" she said bright red although it was dark and you could just barely see it.

"Last night, what were you dreaming about?" his smiled even more (it was one of those evil smiles) 'oh god I did say something' Sakura froze.

"What did I say?" she tensed, he looked deep in her emerald eyes, "something about the greatest man in the world, and 'Gaara-kun'" Sakura's eyes widened and turned even more red.

He got off her, and stood on the side of his bed and lent her out a hand, she took it and he helped her up, they stood there for a second "well what was with you downstairs?" she asked.

"Nothing" he stated, "ok" she smiled, 'I wanted him to kiss me!' Sakura threw a fit in her head, she walked to the door looked at Gaara again then shut the door behind her.


	3. Sweet Dreams

She leaned against Gaara's door, she was thinking about him, 'who am I kidding like Gaara would ever like me' she thought to herself, and then she walked downstairs.

"How is he?" Temari asked, "He's ok" Sakura assured them, "I think I'll go to sleep now, and well decorate tomorrow" Sakura fake yawned.

Sakura woke up again, see looked at the clock, 2:00am, 'great' she got up to get a glass of water, she was in the kitchen, and she heard the TV on.

She walked into the living room, and there Gaara was sitting on the couch, "don't you ever sleep?" Sakura asked sitting next to him, "don't you" he retorted.

"I thought Shukaku was gone" Sakura sighed, "no he's not gone, he just supposedly can't take over anymore" he replied his eyes not leaving the TV.

"So why are you up?" he asked changing the subject, "I had another bad dream" she looked down, "last night was the first good dream in a while" he broke his gaze from the TV.

"I wonder why?" he said, "maybe, because I had comfort" she blushed, he did too, but looked away.

"Umm…Gaara I was wondering if you would let me sleep down here with you?" she shyly asked turning red, he looked at her, "are you sure?" he asked, "if I go to sleep Shukaku might come out" he finished.

"Yea" she replied, soon there was silence again, them Gaara felt weight on his shoulder, he looked over Sakura had fallen asleep, "what could happen" he said to himself.

He lied down, and pulled Sakura to where her head was against his chest, and he noticed she was shivering and pulled a blanket, that was in the couch over them.

_Gaara's dream…_

_Gaara stood in a black void, he looked around and saw Sakura, "Sakura!" he said, she turned and looked at him, "Gaara!" she yelled, and she started running towards him._

_Then Sasuke appeared in between them, "Sasuke?" Sakura said confused, he walked up to Sakura grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder, "let me go!" she yelled, "GAARA!" she stretched her hand out to reach him._

_Gaara tried to run towards her, but couldn't move he looked down and he was sinking into something black, "Sakura!" he yelled back, stretching his arm out, "Gaara!" she screamed as Sasuke carried her away into the darkness._

_End dream…_

Gaara's eyes shot open, he was breathing hard, he looked at the clock, '4:00am' he saw.

He looked down Sakura was still sleeping against him, he pulled her closer to him, "what's wrong" her voice whispered, he looked at her she was awake, but her eyes were still closed.

"Nothing" he whispered back, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, with a worried look, "ok" she lifted her hand up to his face, and caressed it.

His eyes closed and he fell back asleep, still the feeling of her hand never left, it brought him comfort.

Sakura woke up alone on the couch, she looked around for Gaara, but he was nowhere to be found, she sighed, and then saw a note on the coffee table.

It read…

_Sakura,_

_I didn't want to wake you, because you seemed to be having a 'good dream', well I went out I have something very important to do, tell Temari I'll be back around lunch, and I'm sorry I was supposed to make breakfast this morning, ok well I see you later at you party thing._

_Gaara_

_P.S. Happy Birthday_

Sakura stared at it for a while, 'good dream' she though, 'oh god what did I say' she blushed.

Sakura got up, folded the blanket and went up to change, she came back downstairs, "I guess I'll make breakfast" she said to herself.

Sakura put the three plates on the table, Temari and Kankuro walked in still in their night cloths.

"Smells great" Temari said sitting down, Kankuro followed suite, "oh you got this in the mail" Kankuro handed Temari an envelope.

Temari open to it and scanned it, her eyes widened, "that is so stupid!" Temari stood up, "what is it?" Sakura asked.

"This says they had a problem with your house and had to tear it down" Temari steamed, Sakura sweatdropped.

"Temari why don't I just stay here, I mean it is like basically a mansion" Sakura stated, "yea, that is a good idea, we'll be like sisters!" Temari exclaimed.

They got up and were dancing around, "can we please eat" Kankuro threw in, "gomen" they both said.


	4. Sakura Will You Be Mine?

**a/n: ok sorry I didn't put notes on the last two chapters but I was trying to get it all typed! Gomen!**

Gaara: Shut up and just let them read already, I like this chapter

Me: Yea I know why you like it(winks)

Sakura: I like it too!

Me: Nobody asked you…

Sakura: Well someone is mad

Me: Yea now I don't get Gaara-kun to myself!

Sakura: Oh brother!

Me: Gaara hates me (crys)

Gaara: sighs I don't hate you

Me: YEA! R and R plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

They all sat on the couch watching TV, Sakura sighed, and looked at the clock for the billionth time, "what's wrong Sakura" Temari asked.

"Well we ate lunch an hour ago, and Gaara said he would be back around lunch," Sakura sighed again.

Then the door opened, and Gaara walked in, "hi" he said, going into the kitchen, "hey Gaara" Temari called out, "what?" he asked, "can you get me a glass of water?" she asked.

"Sure" he replied, Temari's eyes widened, "and Gaara can you-don't push it" he interrupted her.

He walked out with two glasses of water, he handed one to Temari, "Oh Sakura, here" he said handing Sakura a box.

She looked at it, then she opened it, "Oh Gaara thank you!" she exclaimed, she held up a white gold heart locket, it had a diamond on the front, she eyed it.

She opened it and engraved in it was '_You can never sleep without the sandman'_ she blushed; "I love it" she looked at him and leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Everyone froze, she fell back, 'why did I do that?' she asked herself feeling the heat on her cheeks, she looked at Gaara who was totally shocked, but had a deep red on his cheeks.

They just stared at each other, "well let's get decorating!" Temari said, "That's a great idea" Sakura got up, Sakura put the necklace on, Temari walked up to her, "what's it say?" she asked.

She read it, "I don't get it" Temari stared at Sakura, "and you never will" Gaara put in and walked upstairs.

"All done" they said together, suddenly the door rang, "I'll get Gaara and you get the door" Sakura said running up the stairs.

Knock, knock "Gaara?" Sakura called, no answer, she grabbed the knob and walked in.

She walked into his room and looked around, then she was pinned to the wall, "you like inviting yourself in don't you" he said, "well maybe if you answered I wouldn't have too" she said bitterly.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, she stared at him, he was wearing black jeans and a red shirt that had the symbol for love on it, "I-I was thanking you" she blushed, "then why didn't you just say thank-you" he smirked.

"Well…well why do you like pinning me down" she retorted, "cause it's fun" his smirk got bigger.

Then he leaned in, but she met him halfway and they kissed, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and she placed her hands around his neck.

"SAKURA! GAARA!" Temari yelled, they broke apart, 'damn Temari' Gaara thought, "come on Gaara" Sakura said pulling him by the hand.

He stopped and looked back at him, "Ugh…Sakura I was wondering if…if you know tomorrow you'd like to you know go out?" he asked rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

Sakura blushed, "of course I would Gaara-kun" she smiled, and they walked out of his room.

They came to the top of the stairs and an idea hit Gaara, "wait Sakura do you still like that Uchiha?" he asked with disgust, Sakura laughed, "Gaara of course not, I actually kind of hate him, he ripped my heart out and stepped on it"

"Ok" he said satisfied, "besides I have you, why would I need anyone else" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed.

They walked downstairs, "happy birthday!" they all chimed, Sakura smiled she ran down and hugged them all.

"Sakura we have a surprise for you, well I do" Ino giggled, "hey Sakura" a deep voice came, her eyes widened, she looked over and saw Sasuke.

Gaara frowned and he glared at Sasuke, "Sakura, I know I left but I finally killed Itachi and now I've come back for you," he kneeled on one knee, "will you know be my wife?" he asked holding her hand.

Sakura and Gaara both twitched, "will you?" he asked again, "No" she said disgusted.

"What! W-why?" he asked, "I'll tell you why!" Gaara stomped up to him, Sakura grabbed Gaara, and stepped in front of Gaara, "because Gaara is my boyfriend" she spat out at him.

Everyone went wide eyed, except Temari, "Finally!" she emphasized, they all looked at her.

Sasuke stood up what, "what?" he asked again, Gaara getting annoyed "WE, ME AND SAKURA, ARE BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND AS IN WE ARE TOGATHER AS IN WE'RE DATING" he twitched.

"What? Sakura that's not true is it?" Sasuke looked at her, Sakura held a clenched fist at him, "YES, YOU TEME!" Sakura was now mad.

"Ok, ok well let's get on with the party, its Sakura's special day" TenTen shouted, everyone nodded in agreement, Gaara crossed his arms across his chest.

Sasuke sat in the corner as the others partied like there was no tomorrow, "alright, it's time for spin the bottle" Temari shouted over the music.

They all sat in a circle; Temari brought the bottle, and placed it in the middle, "ok let's see who we have here, Sakura, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, TenTen, Neji, Shino, Kiba, and me!" Temari said happily.

"Ok Sakura you go first" Kiba laughed, "ok" Sakura giggled, she looked up at Gaara, who just looked away to hide his blush once again.

Sakura span the bottle, she closed her eyes she was to afraid of who she got; if it wasn't Gaara someone might die tonight.

Then a gasp came from everyone's mouth's she open her eyes, it was slowing down on Shikamaru, but went a little past him, she looked up at who the bottle was pointed at.

"Come on now, 7 minutes" Temari laughed and pushed the two into the closet, "umm…Sakura" he said, "yea" she replied.

"You're standing on my foot" he said, "oh sorry," she blushed, then she felt his lips on hers, they broke apart, "I'm glad you asked me out Gaara" Sakura smiled.

"You're mine Sakura I won't let anyone else have you" Gaara said pulling her in for another kiss.

They broke apart again, "I'm no one else's but yours" she kissed him again.

Temari walked up to the door, "ok 7 minutes is up" she tried to open the door, "hey Gaara you meanie your using sand to hold the door closed" Temari yelled.

Temari was yanking on the door for about 5 minutes, until it finally swung opened, "you guys are cheaters" Temari teased.


	5. He Won't Harm You, I Promise

**A/n: Ok this will be a long chapter! I worked really herd on it so I hope you like it!**

**Gaara:** great she's back

**Me:** Hey!

**Sakura:** Hi Nicole!

**Me:** Hi Sakura!

**Me:** what's that supposed to mean Gaara

**Gaara:** nothing it was getting kind of boring without you hear anyway

**Me:** Yea!

**Sakura: **Oh thanks Gaara glad you had fun this weekend!

**Gaara:** what it was boring all you wanted to do was watch TV

**Sakura:** did not you know what I wanted to do, I wanted to m-(Gaara covers her mouth)

**Gaara:** shut up!

**Me:** what did you guys do? (Cocks eyebrow)

**Gaara and Sakura:** nothing

**Me:** I'll find out for you readers, ok R and R please!

They both sat back down, Sakura was blushing, and Gaara had his famous I-don't-care-what-you-all-think face on.

"Ok Sakura who do you want to go next" Ino asked curiously, Sakura got in a thinking pose, "Hinata" she smiled at her friend, who was totally red.

Everyone looked at Hinata; she reached for the bottle and gave it a quick spin before retreating her hand as if something bit her.

It slowed down and Hinata's eyes widened, "its Naruto!" Temari shouted, Hinata turned a very unhealthy red, and fell backwards.

They all looked at her, "she's out cold" Shikamaru stated the obvious; they all just stared at him, "no duh!" Neji spat out.

"Hey your all out of soda" Kiba randomly said, changing the subject, "how's that possible?" Temari thought, "We bought like a billion cans"

They all looked at Ino who had like 50 cans around her, "what?" she shrugged, "I get really thirsty in the desert" she crossed her arms.

They were all about to lung at her, "guys its ok I'll go get some more" Sakura put in, "but its your birthday" they all said, "that's ok" she smiled, "just let me go pick up some more"

"I'll go to" Gaara stood beside her, they all went into a huddle and whispered, they came out of it all had smiles, "ok you two go get the soda" Temari smirked.

'What nerds' Sakura thought, "ok Gaara lets go" she grabbed his hand and walked out the door.

They walked down the street it was about 10pm, and it was really dark, they continued their walk when Sakura started shivering, 'god it's so flipping cold' Sakura thought.

Gaara saw this and put his arm around her, she blushed and looked up at him, "what?" he said turning his head, of course because he was blushing, "you looked cold" he stuttered.

"Thanks, Panda-chan" Sakura smiled, "Panda-chan?" Gaara stopped, "yea because your eyes and you're so cute and cuddly like a Panda bear" she giggled, he leaned down to her face inches away from hers, "you can call me that on one condition" he smirked.

She leaned into him and kissed him, "what's the condition?" she asked, he kissed her again, "that's it" he smiled, "you should do that more" she said.

"Do what?" he cocked his head, "well actually two things you should do more," she smiled, "kiss me and…smile"

"Only for you" he sealed her lips with another kiss, they broke apart still close together.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, "your mine, and don't forget that" he said kissing her.

"That worked perfect Kiba" Temari and Kiba high-fived, "hey would about me?" Ino pouted, "You did good too" they both sighed, everyone looked at them in confusion.

"Oh sorry, yea we planned to get them to go out alone to get "soda", we actually have plenty left, these are all full" Temari said pointing at the cans by Ino.

Sasuke's mind…

'How could I just let her slid though my fingers, no…no I won't accept this, that monster doesn't deserve her, what does he have that I don't I'm way better then _him_, how could she do this to me? Well if I can't have her I don't think anyone else should be given the pleasure…'

Sakura and Gaara walked around Suna just wondering, Sakura began laughing, "Gaara aren't we supposed to get soda" Gaara smirked, "if they want it that bad they can get it themselves"

Gaara grabbed Sakura's hand and their fingers intertwined, "Sakura I want to show you something" Gaara said pulling her towards him.

Sand surrounded them and they disappeared and reappeared on a roof top, Sakura looked out you could see all of Suna, "where are we?" she turned and asked him.

"The Kazekage tower it's the tallest building in Suna and has a great view" he said taking in her beauty.

"Look Gaara" Sakura pointed out over Suna, "it's the perfect setting" she smiled, "the moon and the calm desert" she let out a sigh, he walked up to her.

"Gaara?" she asked, "what?" he replied wrapping his arms around her waist from behind her, "what's you favorite mythical person?" she said staring at the moon, "what? He was confused.

"Mine's the Sandman" she giggled, he smiled, "why?" he asked already knowing the answer, "because he reminds me of someone" "really? Who?" Gaara teased.

"The person I love most" she leaned into him, "and who's that?" Gaara asked nuzzling her neck, she rests her head against his, "you" she whispered.

He pulled her even closer, and whispered into her ear, "I love you too, Sakura"

He let her go, and she walked forward to admire Suna again, when someone threw a kunai and she tripped over it.

Gaara ran and grabbed her hand, she was dangling over the edge, 'oh god a fall from here would kill a person' she shivered, "Sakura, hold on" Gaara said reassuringly.

Then another kunai flew at Sakura, he pulled her up and threw her up into the air, jumped up and caught her, bridal-style.

He started running, then his sand surrounded them and they vanished, "Sakura are you ok?" Gaara questioned her, "I'm fine, thanks for saving me Panda-chan" she kissed him.

"Gaara can you get the weapon?" Sakura asked looking in his eyes, "sure" and then a kunai popped out of the sand.

She grabbed it, and examined it, her eyes widened, "this is Sasuke's kunai" she gaped, "how do you know it's that teme's?" Gaara wondered, "Well, Sasuke always use's his special Kunai with his clan symbol on it when he intends to kill someone"

"But, why?" she said, "Who knows, that damn Uchiha has always been crazy," Gaara stated, then he looked at Sakura, "I won't let him harm a single hair on your head"

Sakura rested her head on his shoulder, "I love you, Panda-chan" she whispered; "I love you too" he smiled.

The door slammed open, "where is he!" Gaara yelled, everyone put their hands over their ears, "who?" Naruto asked.

"That Uchiha-teme!" Gaara growled, they all looked over to where Sasuke was, "where is he?" Temari asked, they all shrugged.

"He tried to what!" they all exclaimed, "He tried to kill me" Sakura said again, growing irritated.

"Well then, it's good he's going on a 2 year mission, in the hidden mist village" Shikamaru said.

"I'll be right back" Gaara said walking out the door, "wonder where he's going?" Hinata asked.

Sakura ran out after him, "Gaara wait" he turned around, "no I don't want you to get hurt," he replied walking on again, "your going to leave me with people you don't know if they can protect me" she said.

'That got him' she inwardly smirked, he turned back around walked up to her grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey Gaara this isn't fair" she whined staring into his pale green eyes, "don't care, you'll be safer this way" he retorted.

He walked up to the gates of Suna, "hey guards!" Gaara called, "Kazekage-sama" they saluted.

"Has anyone left Suna recently?" they stood for a second, "ugh…yes a young man just left about 20 minutes ago" one guard said respectfully.

"Umm…Kazekage-sama if I may, who is that?" the other guard pointed at Sakura, "oh yea…this is Sakura, my girlfriend," he said calmly like it was nothing, Sakura waved at them.

They both went wide eyed, "y-your girl friend? But she isn't a Sand Shinobi" the guard stuttered, "I know that, she just moved here, because of work and she is my sister's best friend"

They both nodded in realization, "but why are you holding her like that?" they asked, 'so many damn questions, this isn't Q&A' Gaara thought.

Sakura decided to have some fun with them, "Oh he's carrying me like this because the giant sand worms have reached us and can travel underground and since, Panda-chan can control sand, he can make the sand to hard to move in if they attack us"

Their eyes widened, "r-really" they said in unison, "oh yea…and they come when they hear sound" they froze, "wait, did you just call Kazekage-sama, Panda-chan?"

Gaara was inwardly laughing, 'stupid guards' he thought, "yes, because of his eyes and he just so cute and cuddly!" she exclaimed hugging him.

Their eyes twitched, 'cute and cuddly?' they both thought, "Now resume your posts" Gaara smirked, and walked off.

They looked at each other 'oh crap' they both mouthed.

They got back and everyone was passed out, Ino and Hinata were on the couch, Temari was in her chair, Kiba was on the coffee table, Shikamaru and Shino were against the wall, and TenTen and Neji were leaning against each other.

"They trashed my house" Gaara frowned, "don't worry I'll clean it up tomorrow while your at work, I don't start for another day" Sakura sighed.

They walked upstairs and went to their separate rooms, Sakura took a quick shower, and got dressed in her night cloths.

She lay down in her bed, but she just couldn't fall asleep, she turned and turned, when something caught her attention.

She picked up the locket around her neck, and turned on the side table lamp, she opened it and smiled.

She slipped on her slippers and made her way down the dark hallway to Gaara's room, she lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal a shirtless Gaara, Sakura blushed, "Sakura?" he was surprised to she her, she looked up at him his hair was damp, 'oh god he looks so hot right now' Sakura thought.

"Sakura?" he asked again, she smiled and lifted the locket from her chest, "I can't sleep without the sandman" she blushed even more, he smiled back at her.

She walked in and he closed the door, she ran and jumped on his bed, man was it soft, nice silky red sheets.

Gaara laughed at her little act, he walked to the other side of the bed, he pulled the comforter down, and sat down.

"Are you going to sleep again?" Sakura asked him as she leaned her head on his shoulder from behind, "I don't know I think I had a bad dream last night" he glanced at her.

'God she was so beautiful' he thought, "please" he herd her plead, he turned around facing her, "I'll try one more time" he sighed.

"Good" she kissed him, then went to her side and got all tucked in, he turned off the light, and pulled the covers over them.

He grabbed Sakura and pulled her to him, they lay inches apart, face to face, "good night Panda-chan" Sakura kissed him, "good night Sakura" he said as they both fell asleep.


	6. On to the Spa!

**A/n: Alrighty! Here is the next chapter it's a long one too!**

**Gaara:** What took you so long to update

**Me:** Well I was working on my other fic, A Deceptive Love! its awesome!

**Sakura:** I bet it is!

**Me:** it's about you guys!

**Sakura:** Yeah!

**Gaara:** women…

**Me:** O, O, O I found out what they did!

**Gaara: **Shut up Nicole!

**Me:** THEY MADEOUT!HAHAHAHAHA

**Gaara:**twitch

**Sakura:** you better run…

**Me:** already gone!

**Gaara:** I'LL KILL YOU!

**Me:**sticks tongue out Review plz!

"Well, well don't you two look cozy," Sakura heard Temari, say Sakura opened her eyes, she sat up and yawned, she looked and everyone was around the bed.

Sakura looked beside her, Gaara was still asleep, Sakura turned completely red, "only one day and their already sleeping together" Neji smirked, "actually they've been sleeping together since she moved in" Temari smirked.

"Oh…Sakura guess what, they're all on vacation, except Sasuke, and will be staying for three more weeks!" Temari exclaimed, Sakura's eye twitched.

Everyone froze when they heard a groan, all looked at Gaara who was getting up, he sat up holding his head, he opened his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Gaara shouted, "Now, Gaara don't get to rational!" Temari yelled as they all ran to the door, "RATIONAL! RATIONAL! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU ALL APART!" he yelled chasing after them.

Sakura laughed, about 5 minutes later it was all quiet, Sakura watched as Gaara got back into bed, "what happened?" she asked.

"Nothing" he replied, she looked at the clock, '6:00am' she sighed, and fell back down and went to sleep.

Beep, beep, the annoying alarm clock went off, Sakura sat up and turned it off, she saw Gaara still didn't want to get up so she let him sleep.

Sakura walked downstairs and was about to go into the kitchen, "Sakura!" she heard TenTen call, she looked around, but saw no one.

"Sakura up here!" Ino's voice chimed in, Sakura looked up at the ceiling, Temari, Ino, Hinata, TenTen, Shikamaru, Naruto, Shino, Neji, and Kiba were all tied up and hung from the ceiling.

"How on earth did he do that?" Sakura asked, "I-I don't know" Shikamaru said looking scared, Hinata interrupted, "it was so scary, Sakura-chan"

Sakura finally got all of them down, they all stretched, "man we were up there for four hours" Kiba sighed.

"It's your own fault" Sakura said walking into the kitchen, "all you set the table", "already practicing cooking dinner here, Sakura" Ino joked, "do you want me to get Gaara up again?" they all went wide eyed, "shut up Ino!" they yelled in unison.

Sakura brought the big plates out, each filled with something different, Bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, and other stuff.

"O…breakfast" Kankuro said popping out of nowhere again, "were does he come from?" Shino asked Temari, she replied, "I really don't know"

Gaara walked down the stairs and sat down beside everyone looked at him, "what?" he asked, they all had blank stares, "wait how did you all get down?" he said looking confused.

"Sakura let us down we were up there for four hours!" Kiba snorted, Gaara laughed, they all began filling their plates with food and cramming it down their throats.

After they were all finish Sakura stood up, "ok since this is my birthday part two, the guys will do the dishes, including you Gaara," he rolled his eyes, "I mean it, and me and the girls will go to the co-ed spa down the street and you will meet us there when your done" Sakura smiled.

All the guys sighed, "ok, but first I'll show everyone their rooms" Temari put in, of course they had enough rooms to house 12 people.

All the girls got changed and headed for the door, "ok, see you guys in a few," TenTen giggled, all the guys snorted.

"Gaara your girlfriend is a pain in the ass" all the guys said, Gaara nodded, 'making me do dishes, how dare she' he thought, he chuckled a little, 'but then seeing her in a towel will be plenty of payment for it'

They finished up, and sat in the living room for a second, they had all become pretty good friends, the guys, "ok," Shikamaru said, "lets play a quick game, each of us have to tell which girl we think is the hottest and why we like them," he smirked.

"We'll start with Naruto then Me, Shino, Neji, Gaara, and last Kiba" they all nodded in agreement, "ok Naruto, go"

"Well actually, I think Hinata is really cute," Naruto blushed, "and she's real nice and always positive" Naruto finished, they all laughed, even Gaara.

Naruto glared at them all, "we're sorry Naruto" Kiba said finishing his laugh, "alright next" Shikamaru said.

"Ok, well I think Temari is hot" Shikamaru said waiting for the input, "my sister, Temari?" Gaara asked, "Yea, she's freakin' hot and she's strong" he thought, "but she can't cook" Gaara threw in, everybody laughed.

"Ok, ok its Shino's turn" they all looked at him, "no one" they all sighed, 'of course' they all thought.

"Well, Neji?" Naruto persisted, "umm…well…TenTen" he crossed his arms as in a defense.

"I knew it" Naruto and Gaara blurted out, "its cause she's pretty and well…hmmm…I don't know what else she doesn't have much of a personality" they all sweat-dropped.

They all turned to Gaara, he sighed, "we all know, it's Sakura and I like her because she is beautiful, smart, strong, and she takes thing seriously, but is also fun" he finished.

All the guys were in thinking poses, 'he's right' they all thought, Gaara glared, "if you try anything, I'll kill you, she's mine" he glared.

"Don't worry Gaara we all know she loves you!" they said hurrily.

"Ok, Kiba you're turn" they all said, he whispered, "ugh…well…Ino", they all leaned closer, "what was that?" Naruto questioned.

"Ino!" he yelled, they all looked dumbstruck, then started laughing, "Oh, god we have to go!" Shikamaru said shocked at the time.

They were all ready, so they ran out the door, "we are so dead!" Kiba said, "Yea, we are" they all agreed.

They arrived at the spa/pool, they walked in and saw all the girls in their swimsuits, "oh, hi guys" TenTen waved.

Gaara grabbed Shikamaru by the collar, "look what your stupid game did, it made me miss seeing Sakura in just a towel for the spa part" Gaara shook Shikamaru angrily.

"Umm…Gaara, sweetheart, we're swimming first and then going to the spa part" Sakura said blushing.

'Oh god did I just say that in a loud voice' Gaara thought, turning red, "well, that was awkward" Shikamaru said.

"We should change into our swimsuits, then" Naruto blurted out, and all the guys went to change.

The girls sat out in the sun, tanning all lying on lawn chairs, they had their sun glasses on.

The guys came out, all the girls looked up, "Oh my god, Gaara has an awesome body," Ino and TenTen gapped, Sakura growled silently at them.

Ino and TenTen had hearts in their eyes as he walked, passed them, Sakura had her arms crossed across her chest her eyes closed and stuck her nose in the air.

She suddenly felt someone pick her up, bridal style, then sat back down, she opened her eyes to find her self sitting in Gaara's lap, he smiled at her, she smiled back, "I love you, Panda-chan!" she exclaimed hugging him.

TenTen and Ino glared with jealousy, 'he's not that great' they both lied to themselves.

Looked and saw Sakura was wearing a light pastel pink two piece with emerald green leaves on it, 'damn she looked hot' Gaara thought.

"Ok," Temari exclaimed, "time to play chicken! And its boy girl so pick your partner!" she finished, Gaara wrapped his arm around Sakura, "Panda-chan, wanna be my partner?" she asked, smiling.


	7. Love on the Battle Field

**A/n: Hi! This will be a very long chapter! Yea!**

**Gaara:** why can't you just let them read instead of boring them with your talking?

**Me:** well cause I feel I must write author note.

**Sakura:** she can do what ever she wants to Gaara.

**Gaara:** -glare-

**Me:** I guess it's too late for Gaara, maybe I should have updated earlier?

**Gaara:** Ya, think, maybe if you didn't talk to Blake for 6 hours you could have.

**Me:** Hey! I need Blake time, he's my boyfriend, -huff- no wonder he like Temari and Shikamaru better, you're a pain in the butt.

**Gaara:** -glare- what ever, I know you love me.

**Me:** No that's Sakura, but I do love you!

**Sakura:** -blush- w-what!

**Gaara:** really?

**Me:** hehehehe ok R&R please!

"Alright, let me go over the teams," Temari spoke, "since Shino is a loser and doesn't want to play he volunteered to referee," she smiled.

"Ok, correct if I am wrong, Shikamaru and I, Gaara and Sakura, Naruto and Hinata, Kiba and Ino, and Neji and TenTen" Temari looked around to see any objections.

"Gaara guess what were doing tonight?" Sakura whispered happily into his ear, "what?" he asked actually interested with what they were going to do, "we're going to a rave" she said excitedly.

"Now first up will be, Sakura and Gaara annnnnnnnnnnnd…Neji and TenTen" Temari announced.

Gaara picked Sakura up and threw her in the pool with a loud 'splash', "you're so mean Gaara" she pouted, he jumped in beside her, he grabbed her and pulled her to him, "aww…I'm sorry" he teased.

Their faces inches apart, "kiss her!" Kiba broke out, Sakura blushed, TenTen jumped in followed by Neji and the rest of them.

Gaara put Sakura on his shoulders, she played with his hair as they waited for TenTen and Neji to get ready, 'wow Sakura looks sexy in that bikini' Neji thought.

Gaara catching his stare, glared at him, Neji noticed this and put TenTen on his shoulders, 'god, Gaara is so damn lucky, no one would dare try to steel Sakura away from him' he thought angrily.

"Ready?" Shino asked from his chair on the side of the pool, they all nodded, "then begin" Sakura and TenTen lashed at each other, Gaara and Neji stood their ground leaning in to try and knock their partner off.

Finally Sakura torn TenTen off Neji and threw her into the deep end of the pool, Sakura shot her fist in the air, "Ooh Yea, that's right!" she yelled.

Gaara took advantage of her distractive state, and flipped her of his back; she fell in the water, "Gaara" she panicked, "what?" he said innocently.

"Your so mean!" she stuck her tongue out, he smiled at this gesture, she jumped on him, she was facing him her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms placed behind his neck.

"I did it again, didn't I" he said playfully, "maybe" she said seductively, they leaned in to kiss, "wait" Sakura said becoming alert, "where is everybody?" they looked around they were all gone.

"Oh well, more time alone" he kissed her, she smiled and kissed him again, they broke apart, Sakura placed her forehead on his looking into his eyes; "I love you, Panda-chan" she smiled.

"I love you too, Sakura" he kissed her again.

From behind the bushes…

"Awww…it's like a romantic movie" Temari whispered, Neji just glared, 'why do I feel this attraction to Sakura?' he thought, it disgusted him seeing Gaara and Sakura kiss like that.

Sakura felt Gaara's hand go up to her neck and play with the sting of her bathing suit, she knew what he was planning, and she nodded into their kiss to give him permission.

Taking the chance he began to bull at the string, as it loosened the top, it fell down a little, "WOW, NO GAARA!" Neji yelled standing up.

Gaara moved Sakura behind him, as she redid the tie on her swimsuit top, "Neji!" they all yelled, and Sakura was completely red.

"Umm…Neji what is wrong with you?" Sakura asked staring at him, Gaara glared at him, he liked him the least out of all the guys.

"Nothing!" he said angrily, and walked into the locker room, "Ok, Spa time!" Ino said trying to break the awkward moment.

They all headed in to change, the guys walked into the changing room to see Neji already in his towel, Gaara glared at Neji, who tried to glare back, but it had no effect on Gaara.

Naruto and Shikamaru glared at Neji too, "that's so low Neji" they said together, Kiba nodded in agreement.

Neji just stood there, Shino seemed to be on his side, "I can't help it if Sakura is a prize catch" he sneered.

"Shut up Neji" Gaara's glare intensified, "why I can't try and get her" he cocked, sand surrounded Neji, "go ahead kill me" he smirked.

Gaara knew he couldn't kill him, he walked up to him and punched him in the face, blood trickled from Neji's mouth and the skin already began to swell.

All the girls came out and stepped into the spa; they all had towels around them, "so Sakura are you looking forward to seeing Gaara?" Ino smirked, "are you looking forward to seeing Kiba?" Sakura ask slyly.

Ino went completely red, "Sakura! I told you not to tell!" Ino shouted, all the girls laughed, "you like Kiba?" Temari laughed.

"So…" Ino said shyly, "I think you and Kiba would be cute together!" TenTen giggled, "I can't wait to see Neji" TenTen said with hearts in her eyes.

The guys came out, they all stared, 'Oh, god Gaara is even hotter with just a towel' Sakura thought.

They got in with them, 'wow I need this' Gaara thought feeling the hot water, "Hey Hinata?" Naruto said loudly.

"Y-yes Naruto-kun?" Hinata answered, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?" Naruto said bluntly, Hinata turned even redder, "y-y-yes, N-Naruto-k-kun"

Kiba tapped Ino on the shoulder, "can I talk to you for a second" he blushed, "sure" she replied sustaining her blush.

Everyone looked over to where they walked, the guys smiled they knew what was happening, than Ino started jumping up and down, and hugged Kiba.

The came back Ino was so red you could have mistaken her for a tomato, "well" all the girls asked, "were going out!" Ino squealed hugging Kiba again.

They were all in the large spa all the couples together, Gaara and Sakura, Ino and Kiba, Naruto and Hinata, then Temari sat by Shikamaru and then TenTen and Shino sat together.

"Where's Neji?" TenTen asked, Sakura shuddered when she heard his name, "I'm right here" he said from behind them.

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" he smirked.

'O no he didn't' they all thought, 'he did not just ask out Gaara's girlfriend and right in front of him'

Gaara twitched, he stood up, "that's it" Gaara glared, everyone else shuddered at the sight of it.

"Get the fuck out of my village!" he yelled, Neji crossed his arm's, "and who are you to tell me that" he shot back.

Gaara and everyone looked at him dumbfound, "Bastard, I'm the fucking Kazekage, and I do he the power too! Now get the hell out!" Gaara was now fuming.

Sakura stood beside him, "Gaara relax" she coaxed, caressing his arm.

Neji stormed out, "I think you guys need to talk" Temari said sympathetically, Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand and led him over to a small side room.

"Sakura, I don't want you near him" Gaara said looking at her, "I know…I don't even want to be around him, but I promise you don't have to worry, I love you and only you" she smiled.

He pulled her to him, "I love you too" he said kissing her.

They came out to the other "everything all worked out?" TenTen asked, Sakura nodded, they both got in.

About two hours later, they got all dressed and headed back to the overpopulated house.

"Home!" Sakura smiled as they walked in, "ok now it's time to party so go change into party cloths"

They all went off to their own rooms, and Gaara had Temari check if Neji left, which he did.

Sakura walked up to Gaara's room, "Gaara?" she asked as she knocked, "come in"

She walked in and saw him all ready, he was wearing black baggy jeans and a black loose t-shirt with the kanji for love on it, and 'god he looked hot'

She blushed a little at the question she was about to ask, "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering, since you know we sleep together, I was wondering if, well…if we could share a room?" she said now really red.

He smirked, "sure Sakura", "really?" she said looking happy, he nodded, "I'll go get my stuff, oh and by the way, you look really hot" she smiled and ran out.


	8. Dancing

**A/n: Yes! I updated really fast this time, I had a great idea so I didn't stop writing, yea it's 2:44am, but its not like I was gunna sleep anyway, yes I am an insomniac! Like Gaara! Yea! But it's not my fault!**

**Gaara**: yes it is.

**Me**: no its not!

**Gaara**: yes it is!

**Me**: no its not!

**Sakura**: both of you shut up! God it's not anyone's fault!

**Me**: -sticks tongue out at Gaara- gosh Gaara I write all this awesome stuff for you and what do you do shove it right back in my face.

**Gaara**: what ever.

**Sakura**: Gaara! Say you're sorry!

**Gaara**: Ugh…fine, I'm s-s-sorry.

**Me**: thank you! R&R please!

Sakura came back 5 minutes later with all her stuff, and threw it in the corner, "ok now I'm going to get ready" Sakura stated.

About 20 minutes later she came out of the bathroom, the bedroom sized bathroom, "bout time" Gaara said then turned to her.

She was wearing a light pink top with a v-cut so you could see the locket Gaara bought her, and it had long flowing sleeves with a beautiful sequence design, and black Capri's.

"Ready?" she smiled and intertwined her hand with his, he smiled back and the walked down stairs, where they saw Ino, Kiba. Naruto and Hinata.

Ino wore a light blue tank top with white jeans, and chains around her waist as a belt, and Kiba wore a grey t-shirt and black pants.

Naruto was wearing a black shirt and regular blue jeans; Hinata was wearing a pretty white sleeveless shirt, and a black lacy long skirt (you know knee length).

They all waited for the others to come down, Shino came down with TenTen, who was dressed in an all purple top, and blue flare jeans, while Shino wore his normal attire.

Now all was left was Temari and Shikamaru, Shikamaru soon came down, his fishnet coming out behind his red shirt, finally Temari came down and had a green lacy shirt on and a black short skirt with fishnet underneath it.

"So are we already" Gaara asked irritated from he wait, "yup" they all said in unison, and then they all left.

Temari and Shikamaru led the way soon they came to a club that pounded music.

As they walked in they were swarmed by tons of people with camera's "Kazekage-sama is it true, do you have a girlfriend?" one asked, "is this her?" another asked pointing at Sakura.

He glared at them; "if you don't get away from me I will have to kill you" Gaara said angrily, Sakura laughed as they all ran off.

They all moved to the dance floor, and began moving with the techno beat, each of the couples dancing close to one another.

They danced and danced, soon they found a table to relax at for a while they listened to the pounding music.

Then the music died down and a voice came to the mic, "alright these next few songs are for couples only" the voice boomed.

Sakura looked at Gaara, "oh please Gaara" she begged, he looked into her emerald eye's, he sighed, "fine", Sakura grabbed his hand and led him to the dace floor as Every time we touch started (the techno version).

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,_

_I still feel your touch in my dream,_

Sakura wrapped her hands around Gaara's neck and he circled his around her waist,

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why _

_Without you it's hard to survive,_

She leaned her head on Gaara's chest, as they swayed to the rhythm,

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last,_

_I need you by my side,_

Gaara pulled her closer to him, how he loved being close to her, which chimed him into how perfect this song was for them,

_Cause every time we touch I fell the static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life,_

They didn't notice but the spot light was on them, they continued their dance,

_(Techno solo thing) _

_Your arms are my castle,_

_Your heart is my sky,_

_They wipe away tears that I cry,_

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all,_

_You make me rise when I fall,_

Sakura followed every step he made; they seemed to work perfectly together, as everyone watched them, transfixed with each other,

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_I need you by my side,_

Sakura looked up into Gaara's eye's, "Gaara I love you" she said as tears feel down her face, he took one hand and wiped them away, "I love you too"

_Cause every time we touch I feel static_

_And every time we kiss I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life,_

_(More Techno solo thing)_

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly,_

_Can't hear my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_I need you by my side._

Soon a huge applause broke them out of their trance, Sakura turned bright red as she realized they were the center of attention, Gaara rolled his eye's as he saw the reporters.

"Give it up for Kazekage-sama and his beautiful girlfriend" the announcer, well…announced, Sakura was still blushing and smiling when Gaara pulled her off the dance floor.

They sat back down at the table in the corner, where their friends were, "that was so awesome" Ino gapped.

"Ok here is one more couple song, so get your butt's out here and dance, it looks as if Kazekage-sama does not wish to dance anymore" the announcer laughed into the mic.

Gaara glared and blushed at the same time though no one noticed the blush except Sakura who let out a giggle.

Gaara looked at Shikamaru, other then Naruto they were best friends, he gave him the what-the-hell-are-you-doing-ask-my-sister-to-dance-already look.

Shikamaru nodded in compliance, "Umm…Temari would you like to dance?" he asked, Temari practically dragged him there.

Ever though she was older then him by a year, he was still taller then her, she placed her hand around his neck and he settled his around her waist.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get emotion from the look in your eyes, _

_Yea,_

They moved slowly to the techno beat, as they just stared into each others eyes,

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart_

_You're little piece of heaven turns to dark,_

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do,_

'She looks so perfect in my arms' he thought, as he continued to lead their dance,

_I don't know where you're going and I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart...before you tell him good-bye,_

As Temari heard that, she realized he would have to leave sooner or later; Temari couldn't stand his gaze any longer and leaned on his chest,

_(Techno solo-ness)_

_Some time you wonder if this fight is worth while_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide,_

_Yea,_

Shikamaru knowing what she was thinking placed one hand gently on her head pushing her closer to him,

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams,_

_Listen to your heart, when he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do,_

_I don't know where your going and I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart, before you tell him good-bye._

_(Another techno solo)_

The song ended, but Shikamaru never let go of Temari, they stood there for a while, "Temari," Shikamaru started, Temari's eyes began to water, "Temari, I love you"

She froze, tears spilling from her eyes, "I-I love you too" she cried, and he hugged her.

From the table everyone watched, they all knew what was happening, Sakura leaned on Gaara, "it's finally happening" she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her and kissed her, "Sakura, I'm glad you came to Suna"

Her eyes began to water, "me too, Panda-chan" she said kissing him again.


	9. Dinner

**A/n: Ok! I'm happy I finished the chapter, yea I got to spend the day with Blake! I am so happy and David is here he is cool!**

**Gaara**: great more people

**Sakura**: I like people

**Me**: me too, and David is my friend

**Gaara**: What ever…just read

**Me**: yea I guess you should just R&R cause I got nothing else to say

**Gaara**: -gasp- the apocalypse

**Me**: shut up Gaara! R&R please!

They walked out of the still loud club, "I'm starving" Sakura complained, then they all noticed how hungry they were, Temari smirked, "dinner is on the guys"

All the girls laughed and ran off towards the center, where all the restaurants were located.

They all sweat-dropped, "great" Shikamaru huffed, "I get a girlfriend and what happens she sucks me dry"

They all walked into the crowded center, "look its Kazekage-sama" many excited girls giggled, Sakura glared at all of them, she snickered as they all ran off.

Sakura proceeded in front of Gaara glaring at any woman who looked at him the wrong way, and then she ran into someone and fell back on her butt.

"Ouch!" the woman yelled at Sakura, "Oh Kazekage, Gaara-kun" she blushed and walked up to him and grabbed his hand, Gaara's eye twitched.

'Oh shit' he thought as he saw Sakura send death glares at the woman, "Uwakionna, get the hell off me" Gaara shoved her off.

Uwakionna saw Sakura glaring at her, "what are you looking at bitch" she snarled, this set Sakura off.

"You better get away from my Gaara!" Sakura yelled, she rolled her eyes, "you wish teme, Gaara doesn't even like hoes like you" Uwakionna mentally smacked Sakura in the face.

'Smack', Uwakionna fell to the ground, Gaara glared at her, "K-Kazekage-sama?" she looked terrified, he picked her up by the shirt and held her in the air.

"You will not insult my girlfriend!" he yelled angrily, she trembled "I-I'm s-sorry Kazekage-sama" he dropped her and she fell to the ground.

She got up and ran off, everyone looked at him, he looked back at Sakura, "I'm sorry" he said.

"Who was that?" Sakura questioned as she walked up to him, "she is my secretary" Gaara stated, "but she won't be for long" he growled.

"Well how about we just go out to eat" Temari smiled, everyone nodded in agreement, "I know the perfect place"

They arrived at a rather large restaurant and it was semi casual, "How man- Oh Kazekage-sama" the waiter said with a smile.

"Well I see I'll be seating 10" he gathered the menu's, and lead them to a table.

After dinner they all headed home, and went to their rooms to turn in for the night.

Gaara and Sakura walked into 'their' room, "I guess I better put my stuff up she sighed, and began outing her cloths away in a spare dresser, with a mirror on it.

Gaara removed his shirt and climbed into bed, he sat propped up against the bed post, "Sakura hurry up I'm tired" Gaara complained.

"Don't worry I'm almost finished" she replied, soon she came out of the closet from putting the rest of her cloths up, she was in her night cloths too.

"So did you have fun?" Sakura asked climbing in next to him, "hmm I don't know, if you call a friend trying to hit on you and steal you away, having to beat the crap out of my secretary…" he trailed off.

"Well I did like the club," he smiled, "and when we played chicken" his smile grew, "me too, Panda-chan" she said sensually.

He looked at her, and pulled her to him, "what are you thinking" he smirked kissing her.

"Nothing Panda-chan, I was just wondering if we could pick up from where we left off" she shyly said outlining his muscles.

His smirk grew, as he reached and turned out the light, and the fun soon began.

"Gaara!", Temari sat up hearing some yell, she looked at the clock '3:00am' she groaned, "Oh! Gaara!" she heard again, she ran into the hall way to see Shikamaru and Ino.

"You guys hear that?" Ino questioned, "Gaara!" they heard again, "it's coming from Gaara's room" Shikamaru said as they began running towards it.

Hinata and Naruto came into the hallway and saw the three and followed them wondering what the noise was.

They arrived at Gaara's room, and placed their ears to the door to listen, "Oh, Gaara…ugh harder!" Sakura cried, as they heard loud thumping.

Everyone backed away from the door against the opposite wall, "Oh my god" Naruto whispered, "they're actually doing it" Ino gapped.

"Gaara not so fast, go in slower" Sakura panted, they all gulped, "this is so wrong" Hinata whispered.

All to terrified to move, they thought if they heard them Gaara would kill them all right on the spot, but what if they came out.

Slowly they decided to crawl away as quietly as possible, they made it back to their rooms, 'I can't believe they're already having sex' Temari thought.

Back in Gaara's room…

Gaara and Sakura moved up and down, "Ugh…Gaara I love you" Sakura stammered out, "I love you too" he said sucking on her now hard nipple.

"Gaara you're just to good to me" Sakura smiled, as he moved his member in and out of her.

Sakura sat up, she looked at the clock, '8:00am' she blinked and then turned to a sleeping Gaara, she poked him, "Gaara wake up you have to go to work today"

He groaned, "so do you" he retorted, "and I'm already up" she smiled, he looked at her naked body.

He purred and pulled her back down, he got on top of her, " would if I don't want to work?" he smirked kissing her.

"You have too," she smiled back kissing him, "why" she looked at him, "because you haven't gone to work in three days" she replied capturing his lips again.

'Knock, Knock "Hey you two get up" Temari's voice came from the door, Gaara growled, "come on" Sakura coaxed.

They came down stairs, to find everyone lounging around, "Sakura-chan guess what!" Naruto yelled as he saw Sakura.

"What?" she asked coolly, "Tsunade-baa-sama extended our vacation, we are now on a mission to help Suna, and we'll be here for two or three years!" he yelled bouncing around.

Sakura looked back at Gaara to see his reaction, 'two or more years with all of them and their interruptions' Gaara twitched.


	10. Fight

**A/n: I am so sorry I made a huge error on the last chapter! Please forgive me if you would please just read the last part of the last chapter you will see the mistake, that I changed! Again sorry!**

**Sakura**: are you ok Nicole?

**Me**: (sobbing in a corner) no! I failed my precious readers I AM SORRY!

**Gaara**: shut up…you corrected it so it shouldn't be a problem

**Me**: your right (happy mood)

**Gaara**: quick change…

**Sakura**: Yeah! I don't like it when people are sad

**Me**: me either!

(Sakura and Nicole jumping up and down together)

**Gaara**:-sigh- women, I guess R&R, since Nicole is busy…

"YES!" Temari yelled, "well looks like we better get jobs, so we can pull our own weight of course we'll still live here" Shino put in.

Gaara twitched, 'now I want to go to work' he thought and headed for the door, "wait for me Gaara" Sakura called following him out the door.

Gaara walked at a fast pace, "Gaara can I walk with you?" Sakura asked, "you are aren't you" he said coldly.

Sakura froze, 'did he just say that' she asked herself over and over again, "Gaara all I was just trying to be nice you don't have to snap at me!" Sakura yelled in his face.

He glared at her and walked around her, she stood there, tears welding in her eyes, 'h-he just glared at me' she cried to herself.

"God Gaara you don't have to be such a jerk" she half cried half yelled, she grabbed a rock and threw it at his back, his sand blocked it, he turned around to see she was gone.

A frown etched his face, 'stupid women' he said to himself.

"Good morning, Kazekage-sama" a women said walking by as he entered his office, "hello Kankuro" Gaara said irritated.

"I want my secretary fired" he stated, "you mean Uwakionna?" Kankuro asked getting up from the chair, "yes"

Gaara sighed as Kankuro closed the door, this was going to be a long day.

Sakura walked into the classroom to see all of her students sitting in their seats, "Hello class," she smiled, "I'm am Ms. Haruno"

"Hello, Ms. Haruno" they stated, (**a/n: ok yea this is a class of older people like in their 20's**), well first we will be learning how to control our chakra properly" she began drawing a diagram on the board.

About 4 hours later…

"Ok class that will be all for now, go eat lunch and be back in about 30 minutes" Sakura said organizing her papers.

The class walked out, Sakura leaned back in her chair, "dumb Gaara" she said to herself, "one night you're the best ever and the next day your back to your if-you-talk-to-me-I'll-kill-you"

Gaara looked at the clock, "its 5:00pm" he sighed, 'I haven't gotten anything done yet, damn women,' he thought angrily.

He stood up and decided to take a break, sand surrounded him and he appeared on the roof, he looked down and saw the medical school, "damn women" he cursed aloud.

He walked up to the class he knew she was teaching in, he looked in the small window and saw her showing a flow of chakra chart.

He decided he would sit in on the class since he was aloud to, being Kazekage and all, he grabbed the door-knob and opened the door and walked in.

"Kazekage-sama" the class greeted, Sakura just looked away and began to teach again.

'She did not address, Kazekage-sama, is she aloud to do that?' a student thought, "ok class, in two days we will have a test on healing small bruises and cuts" Sakura announced.

"You are dismissed" she waved them off, Gaara stood in the back his arms across his chest, he just stared at Sakura who did not return his gaze.

"See you at home" she said still not making eye contact, and walked out.

It felt as a nail was driven through his heart, 'she didn't even look at me' he thought sadly, then his sadness grew to anger, 'stupid women' he shouted in his head.

Sakura walked down the street, the sun was near its setting point, 'Gaara can be such a jerk' she thought holding back her tears.

She saw the large house come into view, "good almost home" she said aloud, she grabbed the door knob and walked in closing the door behind her.

"Hey Sakura" Temari greeted her, "where's Gaara?" she asked, "Who cares" Sakura said angrily, Temari blinked.

"What happened, it seemed last night you guys were having a great time" Temari covered her mouth as she said.

Sakura turned to her, 'I am so dead' Temari thought, Sakura's filled with tears, "Gaara's a jerk!" she yelled punching the wall making a hole, then running upstairs.

Temari heard the door slam upstairs, "what happened?" she asked herself sadly, Temari shook her head hating that her friend was sad and that Gaara caused it.

Then Temari noticed the hole, "Oh Shit!" she yelled, "Gaara is going to be so pissed" she ran around panicking.

"What's going on?" Ino and Hinata asked, "Gaara is going to kill us all!" Temari said running around, "why?" they asked then saw the wall.

Their eye's widened, "what are we going to do?" they asked freaking out as well, then they heard the front door knob, they all turned white knowing who it was.

Gaara walked in with a frown on his face, 'crap he's already mad' Temari shook, Gaara looked at them, "what are you doing all huddled together like that?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked dumbly, now Gaara was even madder, "what are you hiding" he asked angrily.

"We're not hiding anything" Temari lied, Hinata and Ino nodded in agreement, Gaara now completely losing his temper, "then move" he commanded.

He twitched, and used his sand to shove them away, he looked at the hole, then glared at all of them, "what did you do!" he yelled.

"It wasn't us it was Sakura" Temari said trying to save them, knowing Gaara wouldn't hurt Sakura, Gaara looked even more enraged.

He stormed up the stairs and headed for his room, Temari, Ino, and Hinata followed him quietly so he wouldn't notice.

Gaara grabbed the door knob and tried to open it but it was locked, "Sakura open the door" he yelled apparently angry, and pounding on the door.

"Go away you jerk!" she yelled back, Gaara twitched again, Hinata gulped, "that's it" he yelled, and used his sand and it went under the door and they heard a click.

Gaara opened the door, a pillow smacked into his face catching him off guard, he fell back. The three girls gasped, Gaara ripped the pillow off his face.

He stood up, and ran into the room, he looked around Sakura wasn't their anymore, he saw the window open.


	11. Neji Makes His Move

**A/n: Hi! I updated as soon as possible…but it's a little late cause I had to go to my cousins graduation, it was soooooooo boring!**

**Gaara**: it was

**Me**: yea I made Gaara come with me –smiles-

**Sakura**: I didn't have to go!-jumps up and down

**Me** **and** **Gaara**: shut up!

**Me**: well R&R please!

Temari, Ino, and Hinata peered into his room, Gaara grabbed a vase with some flowers in it and threw it against the wall.

Then he started walking towards the door, the girls ran as fast as possible and made it to the living room and sat down trying to 'act casual'

Gaara came down stairs, he looked really angry and he made his way to the front door, "where you going?" Temari asked trembling.

"To find Sakura" he shot back, it was like a thousand kunai impaling her, 'wow he's pissed'

Sakura sat on top of the Kazekage tower and looked out over the village, she held her legs up to her, and cried.

Gaara looked over and over the places he thought she might be, than he thought 'maybe she went to the tower?' he thought looking towards his office.

Sand surrounded him and he disappeared, he appeared silently behind Sakura, he looked down at her.

She looked hurt a frown came to his face, he hated causing her pain.

He walked up to her and sat next to her, she didn't acknowledge his presence, which annoyed him further.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked harshly, she still didn't look at him "you" she said quietly, he tried to contain his anger with her.

"What did I do?" he half yelled, not able to contain the anger building inside him.

She turned to him, he could tell she had been crying, then more tears formed "I didn't do anything, and you snapped at me and were acting like a jerk and taking your anger out on me"

"That's stupid" he replied and looked at the sunset, she glared at him, "why because you did something wrong!" she yelled.

He got up, "I don't have to take this" he snarled and began to walk off, "god damnit Gaara your so damn stubborn" she tried to yell at him.

He just walked off ignoring the pain in his heart.

Sakura sat there watching the sunset, she dried her tears then she heard someone behind her, she looked back and saw Neji.

He came and sat beside her, "you ok?" he ask looking concerned, she nodded "I thought you left" Sakura said.

"No just moved" he smiled, it kind of creped her out, "you know Sakura I would never hurt, in any way" he said looking at her.

She looked back at him, she was very confused, he reached and tried to place his arm around her.

"Neji!" she said slapping his hand, "what?" he asked a little annoyed, "what I can't out my arm around you, you freakin' had sex with Gaara last night" he said angered.

Sakura's eye's widened, as Neji grabbed her arms, she couldn't move, "Neji what are you doing?" she asked terrified as he got on top of her.

"I'm going to make you mine" he eyed her lustfully ripping her shirt off exposing her bra, he smiled as he was satisfied by the size.

"GET OFF ME!" Sakura screamed, Gaara not to far off heard Sakura's cry, his eye's widened as he heard her scream again.

Gaara came back to the roof, and his eyes widened as he saw Neji trying to remove Sakura's bra, Gaara sent sand surging towards Neji grabbing him and pulling him off Sakura.

Neji looked at Gaara, fear apparent in his eyes, Neji felt the sand get tighter, Sakura put her torn shirt back on, and walked beside Gaara grabbing his free arm.

He looked at her she snuggled up to him, he looked at her face it had fear on it, she held tightly onto his arm not wanting to let go.

Still holding Neji in his confinement, he grasped one of Sakura's hands reassuring her, he would not let anything happen to her.

She looked into his eyes, he looked back into hers which were still stained with tears, he leaned his head on hers, "I'm sorry" he admitted.

He caressed her hand with one of his fingers, she held on tighter, Gaara looked back at Neji, he glared back at Gaara.

"He hurts you Sakura and what do you do crawl back to him for protection," he glared at both of them, Sakura dug her face into his arm trying to hide herself from him.

"You're just a rejected whore, and you only fucked this monster to get yourself wanting" he spat out, Gaara now completely enraged glared at Neji.

Gaara was about to say something, "Gaara is not a monster!" Sakura screamed at Neji, she was now pushed to the edge.

"I love Gaara and he is no monster!" she began to cry, "you're the monster!" she held Gaara even tighter then before.

Gaara looked down at Sakura who had tears running down her face, Gaara looked back at Neji, "since I can't kill you I'll just have to go with the next best thing" Gaara glared.

Gaara tightened the sand around his arms and legs, crushing them, Neji let out a shriek of pain, the sand released him, "I'll send for some one to out you in prison" Gaara looked back at Sakura.

Neji with just enough strength threw a kunai, he tried to hit Gaara but missed and hit Sakura in the arm.

She winced in pain, then it started to burn, Gaara grabbed the kunai and threw it to the ground where it exploded.

Then Sakura fell to the ground holding her shoulder, she groaned in pain, "it must have had poison on it" she let out.

Gaara not knowing what to do prop her head up against him, "Sakura are you ok?" he asked, Sakura raised her hand to the wound and green chakra emitted from her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked caressing hr cheek, "I'm forcing the poison out" she replied, her face scrunched in pain.

Sakura relaxed and the glowing went away, "all done" she whispered before loosing consciousness, he looked down at Sakura and picked her up bridal-style.

He walked down the streets, not caring a about the looks he was receiving, he continued towards his house.

He arrived and opened the door since his hands were being used to hold Sakura, he walked in and saw them all trying to fix the hole in the wall.

They all stared at him, there were some pretty weird thoughts going on in their heads.

Gaara ignored them and proceeded upstairs, he walked into their room and placed her on the bed and pulled the covers up.

He looked at her again, then he sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to wake up from her slumber.


	12. Please Be Mine Forever

**A/n: YEAH! FINAL CHAPTER! So sorry it took me a long time to finish this story I just got caught up in my other stories! I can never which one to write in! Lol well I hope you like it! R&R!**

Gaara sat patiently then he heard something moving behind him, he didn't turn around afraid she was still mad at him, them he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Gaara" Sakura said weakly, he looked at her from the corner if his eye, she put her face next to his and sat beside him leaning in him, "thank you" she whispered.

He got up and went and sat down on his side of the bed, he stretched his legs out, Sakura crawled back to him, and leaned on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her.

He leaned his head on hers, "Sakura…" he trailed off, "yes?" she replied, "you know I will always love you" he said holding her tighter.

Tears began to fall down her face, "I do now," she said trying to hold the tears back, he tilted her head up to him, "why are you crying?" he asked.

"I love you, Gaara" Sakura said smiling, he hugged her bringing her as close to him as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up to the sound of a shower; she looked over and saw Gaara gone.

Suddenly the shower stopped, and a few seconds after Gaara came out in only a towel, Sakura liked what she saw.

"Don't stare too much, Sakura your eyes might fall out of you head," he teased; she stuck her tongue out at him and threw a pillow at him.

"So feisty," he purred, "If you want some Sakura come get it," he smirked.

"I don't have too" she stated, "Really, and why is that?" he asked, "I can get you to come here" she licked her lips.

She undid the buttons on her shirt, revealing what need to be revealed, she didn't show her breasts but very close to.

She lay on the bed and started moaning, 'oh that's not fair' Gaara thought as he felt himself harden from Sakura's moans.

'Not fair at all' he said as he jumped on her and ripped the shirt off, exposing her large breasts.

Sakura removed Gaara's towel as he removed her underwear, Gaara began kissing Sakura's breasts, until he moved up to her mouth.

Then he positioned himself and entered her, Sakura let out a cry of pleasure, suddenly the door opened and Temari walked in.

Temari looked up and screamed, and then Sakura screamed, "AHHH! My eyes!" Temari dropped what she was holding and ran out screaming.

Temari ran down the hallway screaming, Gaara returned his towel and Sakura grabbed a red sheet from their bed and wrapped it around her.

They went after Temari, "Temari!" Sakura called, Temari came running down the stairs, "MY EYES!" she screamed.

Everyone looked at her, "what's wrong?" Hinata asked, "I just SAW my brother and my best friend fucking each other!" Temari passed out.

Gaara and Sakura came running down the stairs; they soon stopped as they saw everyone staring at them.

"You guys at it so early in the morning" Shikamaru joked, Sakura turned bright red, Gaara and Sakura ran back upstairs.

Soon Gaara came back down, "so Gaara" Shikamaru said, "When are you going to ask her" Temari butt in.

Gaara blushed, "yes I plan on doing that tonight," Temari and Hinata smirked at each other, Ino ran in "is he going to do it?" she giggled.

"Does everyone know?" Gaara asked, "Yea pretty much" Naruto blurted out, Gaara sighed.

Sakura walked back down stairs, "Hey Sakura" Gaara called her over, "yea, what is it Gaara?" she asked.

"Well I was wondering if you liked to go to dinner just the two of us tonight?" Sakura stared at him then smiled "I'd love that!"

"Ok well I'll see you later then, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Shino, and I are going out for a bit" he said kissing her.

"Ok" she waved as they all left, then she sighed, 'I think I'll take a nap' she thought as she went upstairs to Gaara and her room.

She crawled into bed and set the alarm to wake her for her date, she yawned and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beep of the alarm clock woke her, she sat up and turned it off, and she got out of bed and headed for the shower.

After a long shower she stepped out and dried her hair and went to her closet, she looked in it and saw a dress she didn't know she had.

"When did I get this?" she wondered, she shrugged and decided to wear it, it was a black dress with spaghetti straps, and it ended a little past her knees.

Sakura put her hair up with two black chopsticks; she slid some black heels on as well.

She went to her dresser and put the necklace she got from Gaara on, she looked at her reflection, she smiled 'I hope Gaara likes the dress' she said to herself.

She walked downstairs to find Hinata, Temari, and Ino on the couch "ow, ow Sakura" Ino and Temari cheered, "you look very nice" Hinata put in.

Sakura laughed at her friends, "Gaara said he would meet you there" Temari told Sakura as she gave her directions.

Sakura smiled and waved them all off as she set down the street; she looked for the restaurant while getting many cheers from men as she walked by.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she finally found the restaurant it looked very nice, she walked in and came to the front desk.

"Hi, I am here with the Kazekage" Sakura said politely, the man looked up "oh so you're the lucky lady that has our Kazekage waiting" he smiled at her.

He lead her through the restaurant, "might I say the Kazekage is a very lucky man" the waiter smiled at her, "thank you" she smiled back.

He lead her to the table where Gaara sat, as she approached he got up, "here you go madam" the man said leaving them.

Gaara stared at her, "you look beautiful" he said kissing her, "thank you" she blushed, he wore his black Kage outfit (A/n: Not the robe but his Kazekage outfit)

They sat down at the table, "so what did you do today?" she asked him, "something very important" he smiled back at her.

"I like it when you do that" she smiled, "what?" he questioned, "When you smile"

"Only for you" he said making her smile again, soon the waiter came and took their orders.

After dinner was served the sat and looked at each other, "Sakura" Gaara said, "What is it?" she wondered.

He breathed in, "I have something I want to ask you" he gulped, "tell me Gaara" she said worry in her voice.

"Sakura" he brought out a box, "will you please marry me?" Sakura's jaw dropped, she looked at him "are you serious?" she asked.

"I could never be more serious" he told her, she began to cry "I love you so much Gaara" she sobbed; "of course I'll marry you" she smiled through her tears.

Gaara felt as if a large weight was lifted of his shoulders, Gaara opened the bow to reveal a diamond white gold ring.

Sakura stared at it, she lifted her hand and he placed the ring on her finger, Sakura continued to cry, she was so happy.

"Gaara this is the happiest moment of my life" she cried kissing him, "I want to be with you always" he told her between kisses.

"And know you can" she smiled.

End!


End file.
